<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wendy's House by yoonyul4eva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124753">Wendy's House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonyul4eva/pseuds/yoonyul4eva'>yoonyul4eva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonyul4eva/pseuds/yoonyul4eva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"If given the chance to travel with the members, where you would like to go?"</p>
<p>Irene: "For me, I really want to go to Canada, to Wendy's house."</p>
<p>|</p>
<p>"I want to visit Wendy's house!" </p>
<p>|</p>
<p>Q: If Joy got a day off, she said she'd want to go here.</p>
<p>Irene: "Wendy's house in Canada!" </p>
<p>|</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was said on three separate occasions without fail so when Red Velvet are given a temporary break after their recent comeback, Wendy finally decides to bring all the members back to Canada with her for a vacation. She still finds it odd and extremely flabbergasted that all Irene wants to do is go to her house, which is practically normal like everyone else's when they can go wherever it is they please. With permission from her parents, Wendy feels a tad bit nervous because when they don't ask about anything regarding their members' needs... it only means one thing: her family is going to be present every day and ready to embarrass at any time possible. </p>
<p>But let's all remain positive and pray they don't embarrass her in front of her crush...</p>
<p>Right? </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Car rides are always fun.</p>
<p>Irene takes her place in the backseat between Wendy and Seulgi, a situation very much similar to wherever they are, whether it's for schedules or anything in particular. For some reason, Wendy always ends up getting the short end of the stick when it comes to the three of them. In fact, she doesn't know why in the world she chooses to sit with Irene when they basically ignore her for three quarters of the entire duration. Imagine trying to plan so many surprises because Irene wants it and gets ignored by the same person after; no one, only Wendy goes through that. Nevertheless, a part of her is well aware that her surprise can't be taken back anymore, considering she always purchased five tickets to go home. </p>
<p>“Unnie…” Joy turns around with a pout on her face, beckoning Wendy to come over. She recently started reading again, challenging herself to finish this entire English book within a week of their vacation. “I need help with this. I can’t understand most of this whole paragraph.”</p>
<p>Wendy smiles, extremely proud of her dongsaeng for trying to learn another language in her free time. Although Wendy is extremely fluent and welcome to teaching, Joy chooses to start with reading in order to strengthen her understanding of some words. She knows that the latter is sensitive to the topic of education, especially since Joy is paying for her sisters' education at such a young age. The least Wendy can do is help Joy along with every question she could possibly have. The exploding pride will make its way out there in time to come; she can finally prove to everyone that her members are not just all looks. </p>
<p>Bending down next to Joy’s chair, Wendy stabilizes herself as the car is moving. She fails to see the glint in Joy’s eyes, squealing when Joy grabs her by the arms and pulls her closer. Wendy blushes after realizing she landed straight upon Joy’s lap.</p>
<p>“Yah! What are you doing?”</p>
<p>Joy wraps her arms around Wendy’s waist, snuggling into the older woman’s shoulder. Ignoring the pushing from Wendy, Joy makes sure to milk this moment for all that it's worth. She bites her lip and looks to her extreme right, spotting Irene with an extremely murderous glare in her eyes. The sight makes her want to burst into laughter and God knows how much strength it takes for her to keep her mouth shut. She always wonders why Irene plays this whole jealousy and ignoring game with Wendy when it's obvious their hamster can't deal with it well. It seems pretty clear to Joy that Wendy is getting tired of it. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to read anymore. I want to cuddle with you, Unnie,” Joy pouts wistfully, looking up at Wendy when she turns around. She pulls on her eye smile, knowing that although Wendy might want to hit her for it, she won’t because she’s too nice. “Entertain me, please? I will let you sleep on my shoulder.”</p>
<p>Now, Yeri has an eyebrow cocked at whatever’s happening right in front of her as if she doesn’t exist. Like why is her girlfriend trying to cling and hold onto Wendy like a baboon when she’s sitting right beside her? Or why the heck is Wendy blushing – okay, never mind, she’s always blushing. Her eyes narrow when Joy's hands suddenly go to Wendy's tummy, poking at the newly formed abs that weren't there before. She let her girlfriend be all chummy chummy with Wendy and that's not enough? Park Sooyoung, you're so dead when I find out where we're going for vacation. You're going to be sleeping outside the room. This is happening for sure.</p>
<p>So this is how it’s going to be?</p>
<p>With a clenched fist, Irene tries not to pout when she sees Wendy poking Joy’s cheek like a mischievous child. She wants to be that playful with Wendy too but her body and mind effortlessly malfunction whenever Wendy comes within a single metre of herself. It doesn't help her poor heart that Wendy is always kind-hearted, going out of her own way to help anyone who asks. Sometimes, it makes Irene so worried for her but it also makes her want to hit Wendy with a rock to wake her up. Not everyone is going to be genuine and return the help; not everyone is going to appreciate the help; most of all, not everyone is going to have good intentions when asking for help. </p>
<p>Until Seulgi taps her on the shoulder in slight curiosity at why the older woman isn't answering her questions, Irene doesn’t break her staring fiesta. </p>
<p>
  <em>I want that too… with me.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the five of them end up alighting at the international instead of domestic airport, the two maknaes are already pestering Wendy to find out where their destination will be – well, she’s the Search King that manages to figure it out all the time. Their manager almost feels bad for both sides; the members who can't curb their curiosity and have no patience to be surprised while Wendy who can't lie to save her life. Watching Wendy sweat and play with her shirt as she figures out how to give the members a satisfactory answer is pretty amusing, but more of a pitiful sight to witness. </p>
<p>The moment Wendy makes a successful escape to the nearest washroom, their manager finally chuckles to herself. The poor hamster must have been dying to get out of that terrible situation that could possibly ruin everything. </p>
<p>“I don’t know if Wendy has told any of you yet, but she already paid for everyone’s tickets back to Canada. She planned it on her own right after your comeback, plus the company already said they were giving you a vacation.”</p>
<p>Seulgi tilts her head in confusion, staring at their manager with her wide eyes, “Canada? But Seungwan said she thinks it’s boring to go back home.”</p>
<p>Now this is what confuses the manager too; Wendy clearly said going home for vacation doesn't sound like a fun one. Even when Wendy was making a request for the manager to collect the tickets on her behalf, the young woman taught she was being slick by not revealing a single detail. The manager finds it completely unnecessary for Wendy to try and hide whatever she's feeling, because she figured out the reason for it in less than a week. There are even articles floating around the internet, revealing the one person who seems to be obsessed with going to Wendy's house. </p>
<p>“Someone’s been wanting to go to her house, no?”</p>
<p>Joy’s lips pull down to a pout, completely fawning over the missing hamster. “Oh my God! Unnie is so sweet! She did all this for me?”</p>
<p>“This is for me, Park Sooyoung.”</p>
<p>Everyone clamps down on their lower lips, hoping their laughter wouldn't leave their mouths right now. This is the best part of the entire hour they've been wondering where the hell the car was leading them to. Their leader doesn't usually claim to be the cause of anything but the posessive tone visible in that one-liner surprises the members; it is, after all, another of the firsts they've heard Irene use that tone.</p>
<p>Just as Joy gets ready to say something to further provoke Irene, she feels a sharp pinch at the side of her stomach. Yelping in pain, she turns to find her girlfriend glaring daggers at her. She chuckles nervously and immediately makes a zipping motion over her lips, hoping it will at least appease her girlfriend until they reach Canada. It would be a terrible waste to be at loggerheads with each other when the flight is enough for them to watch two movies together, and maybe even cuddle till their heart's content. Yeri has been falling asleep way before Joy is even in bed and it ends up with one sleepless chick.</p>
<p>“Are we ready to go?” Wendy asks with an awkward smile, giving away the situation immediately. She is probably unaware of how silly she looks, trying to pretend that she doesn’t know anything about where they’re going. “Manager-unnie, are you going to be coming with us?”</p>
<p>Of course, the original plan formed between Wendy and their manager was that: the manager follows them to Canada and if the members are disappointed, they can choose to stay in a hotel instead of her house. Wendy was so terrified of her members not liking the planned accommodation and itinerary planned for this vacation, so much that she even offered to pay for their manager's air ticket. The lack of confidence in Wendy affected their manager more than she expected it to; their talented hamster doesn't have any faith in her self when it comes to performing, and now even outside of the work? </p>
<p>Wendy can not go on like this. </p>
<p>“No, I’m not going. Wendy-ah, can I talk to you before you board?”</p>
<p>“S-Sure…”</p>
<p>Wendy tries her best to not express her panic outright as she walks over to the corner where their manager is waiting for her. She is ready to burst out in flames but the gaze in their manager’s eyes catches her first; there is something serious their manager wants to talk to her about, clearly. Placing a hand on Wendy’s shoulder, the manager makes sure to stare into the young woman’s eyes. She needs to get this message across or else Wendy will never have enough confidence to go ahead with anything in life. This vacation will be Wendy's opportunity will be to build up on her confidence as well. </p>
<p>“Stop worrying so much, Seungwan. You’re going to be fine; the others are going to enjoy this vacation. They’re going to be entertained with your whole plan for them. You need to have more confidence in yourself, okay? No one is going to be disappointed or irritated, I promise.”</p>
<p>Irene looks at their tiny hamster walking towards them with her head slightly hung; she doesn’t like it when Wendy always looks so depressed after being talked to by their manager. It makes Irene think that it might be regarding the latter’s weight again, which has always been a sore topic between the members. They failed to protect Wendy during their precious summer comeback with 'Red Flavour', which caused many to ask if she was ill or something along those lines. It hurt Irene so much to hear that about one of their healthiest members; being forced to lose weight till she looks ill is heartless. She made a vow that she was never going to let that happen again.</p>
<p>“Come on, guys. We’re going to be late if we don’t start moving.”</p>
<p>With hunched shoulders, Wendy tries to hypnotize herself into having some more faith in herself. She fails to realize the worry present in the members’ eyes, especially when the reason for their talk is unknown. They don't want this to be the start of an unpleasant vacation for Wendy, even if they're going to her hometown. </p>
<p>This time, Yeri takes the initiative to step forward and lays a hand on Wendy’s shoulder, gently taking the older woman’s hand in hers. She doesn’t question, neither does she pry as they make their way to the plane. While she’s always teasing Wendy or the two of them ruining each other with savagery, Wendy’s care for her does not come up short compared to the rest. It even surpasses the rest, which often surprises Yeri at many a time. Considering that it might come off as rude sometimes, Wendy doesn't take it to heart at all. Yeri was so skeptical at a certain point, wondering if Wendy was truly so kind and warm as she displays herself to be.</p>
<p>It's all genuine; all too real.</p>
<p>“Yerim-ah, go and sit with your girlfriend. I’ll be fine on my own,” Wendy ruffles the maknae’s hair. She’s been used to this setting for quite some time now. It won’t be a big deal if she does it once more. “I know Sooyoung wants to cuddle you to death. Go and sit with her.”</p>
<p>Irene comes up from behind and taps Wendy’s shoulder, “I’ll sit with you, Seungwan.”</p>
<p>Wendy shakes her head with a thoughtful smile, gently pushing Irene to where Seulgi is already seated. She sits alone so often that it's become second nature to her now; it might not feel the same for the other members. Another good thing about this is that her seat is a window seat, the scenery serves as the ultimate comfort for her.</p>
<p>“Unnie, go and sit with Wannie,” Seulgi frowns.</p>
<p>Irene sighs in response; that’s exactly what she wants too but what can she do when Wendy’s butt seems to be stuck to the single seat? She can’t just grab the younger and force her to move, not when they’re in the business class with other passengers in tow.</p>
<p>
  <em>Things will be different at Wannie's house... for sure.</em>
</p>
<p>When the plane finally stabilizes and they’re allowed to turn on their phones to use the inflight Wi-Fi, Irene doesn’t hesitate to go into her Kakaotalk conversation with Wendy. A frown plasters itself on her face when she notices the date they last texted; over a week ago? Unacceptable. She doesn't remember being this quiet whenever Wendy is not at home with them. In fact, Wendy always texts her to let her know about her whereabouts lest Irene worried about her. There is no reason for Wendy to stop texting her so often; this ironically makes Irene more worried about their relationship... or lack thereof.</p>
<p>“Unnie, text her,” Seulgi mumbles, not even opening her eyes to peek at what the leader is doing. She already knows what Irene is sighing about; it doesn’t take a genius to notice. “You’re going to keep me awake with all that sighing and hesitating. I need my beauty sleep so I can fully enjoy Wannie's house later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Joohyun]</strong>
</p>
<p>Wannie</p>
<p>What are you doing?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Wannie]</strong>
</p>
<p>nothing, unnie</p>
<p>can’t sleep?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Joohyun]</strong>
</p>
<p>why didn’t you sit with me? ☹</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Wannie]</strong>
</p>
<p>I didn’t want Seul to be lonely</p>
<p>she doesn’t like being alone</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is no reply that comes after; Wendy puts down her phone and resumes her movie, 'The Notebook'. Wendy isn't a fan of sappy romance movies but she knows Irene loves this one, and a part of her wants to know why. Screw that; she want to know everything that Irene likes. It's not an obsession but it might make herself more likable when it comes to the leader. For some reason, Irene keeps trying to avoid being with her alone and it's driving her nuts. Why can Irene be comfortable with every other member except her? Or why is Irene always ignoring her when she comes close?</p>
<p>Irene stands behind Wendy’s seat, ready to forcefully talk to her but her eyes spot the familiar movie playing. She is filled with more surprise than any other emotion, fully aware that Wendy really hates romance movies unless they force her to watch it too. Yet here she is, watching Irene's favourite movie alone.</p>
<p>A dejected sigh leaves her lips and she sits back down, debating whether interrupting the movie is a good choice as of now. She likes seeing Wendy so at peace about everything, though the loneliness part bothers her quite a fair bit. There should be no reason for Wendy to feel lonely just because she wants the best for her members. When is Wendy going to realize that she deserves as much love as she gives the people around her? Not that Irene has any right to complain about this; she hasn’t been doing the bare minimum either. For God’s sake, she can’t even stop herself from blushing or laughing at the slightest whenever Wendy wants to talk to her about something.</p>
<p>“No offence, Unnie,” Seulgi interrupts her train of thought, “but you’re useless.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seungwannie!”</p>
<p>Wendy doesn’t even get the chance to respond like a normal human being does when she’s grabbed by the neck and held in a headlock by her sister. She yelps out at the weird sensation shooting down her spine; why does her sister love embarrassing her in front of others? This isn't the first or second; it's probably the nth time Wendy is praying for her friends not to record this God-awful moment. The last time Wendy brought her friends over, Seunghee pushed her into their pool when she was wearing a white top and sweatpants. That wasn’t too bad because Wendy was with her friends but this time… it’s her members, and on top of that… one of them is so much more than special.</p>
<p>“Unnie, get off me! Stop it!”</p>
<p>Yeri and Joy watch in glee as they start recording the embarrassing moment on their phones, ignoring Wendy’s cries of literal help and whining. Seulgi, of course, debates whether to actually help her best friend with this predicament.</p>
<p>When Wendy finally frees herself of her sister’s grip, she stomps on her foot, “ugh, I hate you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too, baby!”</p>
<p>The other members follow Wendy around the house like baby chicks following the mother hen, taking in the vast sight of her luxurious house. Wendy had always remained humble about her living establishments back home so they never knew what kind of house it was. The number of rooms aren't too many and the space isn't too big, but the areas where gatherings are held is large enough to contain more than ten people. Along the walls are framed certificates that signify Wendy's achievements in school, from being an athlete to being a A star student. Again, one of the countless things they don't know the actual depth of because Wendy doesn't fancy elaborating on her awards. </p>
<p>Irene, for one, can't stop the proud smile that covers her face when she sees the achievements belonging to Wendy alone. She always had ultimate faith and confidence in Wendy's abilities; this whole display just proves that sentiment: Wendy is so, so talented and her heart of gold only enhances her beauty.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, Unnie,” Yeri bursts out in admiration, eyes glazing over the many framed achievements. “You were really a God back in your school, huh? No wonder you’re still so popular.”</p>
<p>Wendy rubs the back of her neck bashfully, unaware of an ominous feeling in the atmosphere. She always gets embarrassed easily when it comes to her members. Any kind of comparison make Wendy wonder if it’s worth it in the first place; all four members are engulfed with so much talent and beauty that could make someone faint. It doesn’t feel right to stand beside them confidently. We have the perfect leader; one of beauty and brains; the dancing bear, who can outshine the main vocal anytime; the appealing trot singer who excels as an actress; their maknae who brings so much joy to everyone.</p>
<p>Where does she fit in? </p>
<p>Amidst all the fawning and fussing over Wendy’s countless achievements and boasting about her talents, Irene notices that something is bothering the hamster. She walks over to where Wendy is standing silently and slides her hand into Wendy's warm one. “Wan? Are you feeling okay?” Irene asks, rubbing her thumb over the back of Wendy’s hand. She knows the latter so well, which is definitely contrary to what Wendy thinks. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, Unnie.”</p>
<p>The quick escape from her question doesn’t escape Irene’s notice, not to mention how fast Wendy pulled her hand away. There is a different hardheadedness that Wendy is displaying, and it does hurt. Wendy, who is always transparent with her emotions and answers, never tries to hide her emotions or feelings because she knows she can’t do it well. If Wendy is attempting to put some distance between them, then she won't go very far with this facade. With less than a minute on the clock, Wendy's whole distance thing is crumbling right in front of Irene. Irene already concluded one thing: Wendy is only treating her this way; she must have done something wrong earlier.</p>
<p>When the five are finally done touring the rooms, Wendy has pretty much confirmed that the two maknaes have called dibs on the biggest room, even bigger than hers. She can't stop them though; it's perfectly normal to want to be comfortable with your partner even in someone else's house. The other room can be left for Irene and Seulgi then; it's the most normal arrangement, after all. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Seungwan?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Umma!”</p>
<p>Mrs Son catches her daughter in her arms, pressing kisses against Wendy’s cheeks. She hasn’t seen her younger princess ever since the concert much earlier this year. The fact that Wendy still makes sure to call back every week is amazing, knowing how busy Wendy can get sometimes. There are tears welling at the corners of her eyes unconsciously. Wendy hasn’t been back home to stay for years now; this vacation is proving wonders for a poor mother’s heart. She doesn't have a single clue when her tears start flowing down her cheeks, because it isn't long before Wendy is following suit. </p>
<p>Wendy sniffles, arms tightening around her mother’s waist. “I… I miss you so much, Umma… I want to stay here.” Wendy turns into a sobbing mess in her mother’s embrace; the one place where she feels a hundred percent safe and secure.</p>
<p>A mere sentimental moment between mother and daughter is enough to bring all four members watching to tears; they all know the difficulties Wendy face since her family doesn’t live in Korea permanently. Their visits from time to time are too short for Wendy to keep lamenting about her problems. It has come to the point where Wendy hides in her room whenever she feels troubled about something.</p>
<p>“You’re all grown up now, baby,” Mrs Son smiles tearfully, absolutely bustling with pride after taking a good look at her daughter now. From being an top student here to being disliked by certain trainees because of her personality and now, a member of one of the best groups in the country. “Time to stop crying… your members are here with you.”</p>
<p>The other members take their time to greet Mrs Son, getting their hugs from another part of the family. Wendy wipes her tears away with her sleeves, trying not to watch the whole embracing thing. She doesn’t know why tears always prick her eyes whenever her parents are around; it happened during the concert too. Her persona, the ever-so-bright and bubbly outlook Wendy has in comparison to her members become a weak, vulnerable mess when her parents were mentioned. It might be because her parents, who have always been her safe haven, are finally within her reach. That assurance will always mean more to her than anything, even more than getting more screen time.</p>
<p>When she finally comes to the one with an extremely strong scent of fabric softener on her clothes, Mrs Son’s eyes widen; identical to how Wendy’s would in a more comical way. She knows who this one is already. Her daughter never elaborated more about the person she has a crush on, but she did mention the fabric softener part…</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wan? Is this her?”</em>
</p>
<p>Wendy clamps her hand over her mother’s mouth, eyes darting from left to right rapidly. She curses when she notices the suspicion filling Irene’s eyes; well, the conversation only started right after Irene hugged her mother. <em>“Umma, how can you say that when she’s right here? You’re going to expose me before I can even do anything! I’m not even going to tell her! Please don't bring it up while they're here.”</em> Wendy whispers harshly, talking even faster because she's in the midst of panicking. She doesn't want any one of the members to catch what she's saying either. They might not speak the language, but they can understand it fairly well. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Fine. I will talk to you about this later.”</em>
</p>
<p>Joy shakes her head at the obvious worry Wendy has; the hamster can’t be any more obvious. She doesn’t support the whole ‘I don’t deserve her’ attitude because Wendy truly does deserve the world. If someone like Wendy thinks she can’t keep a person, then there truly isn’t hope for any other human being.</p>
<p>Why should there be regret when it can be marked with love instead? </p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t worry, Auntie. We will take care of her.”</em>
</p>
<p>Wendy almost gets a stroke at the perfect English sentence structured by Joy herself; when did this woman have the time to practice and perfect it? She stares at the giant maknae with eyes full of wonder, oblivious to the furious Irene standing behind her.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Son Seungwan, you’re going to stop making me jealous. By the end of this vacation, you’re not going to be staring at Yeri or Joy anymore… I will murder you myself.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Irene clenches her fists tightly, watching the bottle spin and spin. She wanted to smack Yeri in the mouth when the youngest suggested this method to decide roommates. They could have chosen the much easier, straightforward method with Irene demanding to be paired with Wendy even if it’s in her own room. She’ll be damned if one of the clingy maknaes or even not-so-affectionate Seulgi (who turns into a cuddly, childish baby when she's asleep) get to share the super cozy bed with Wendy. There won’t be any doubt that Wendy will either wake up in their arms or in between their legs like a bolster.</p>
<p>And Wendy can only be between her legs, no one else’s.</p>
<p>Wait…</p>
<p>“Yes! Wannie is mine!” Seulgi leaps off her seat in joy, high-fiving the hamster. She doesn’t fail to notice the usual excitement missing from Wendy’s demeanor though.</p>
<p>Irene pulls Wendy by the end of her shirt just before she can go over to where Seulgi is standing, tugging the latter to sit down beside her again. She doesn’t know what comes over her, but she throws her limbs over Wendy’s slightly smaller frame possessively. The blush on her face can be dealt with later on, but she cannot allow Wendy to room with either of three, who have issues with keeping their hands to themselves.</p>
<p>“NOPE! I want Seungwan and that's that!”</p>
<p>Everyone's rambunctious voices mute themselves at the strict demand that leaves no room for discussion, staring up at Irene in amazement. Their firm, sturdy leader has just cracked under her own pressure and demanded that the whole game be rigged just so she can room with Wendy. Perhaps a bit suspicious, perhaps not since Irene hasn't roomed with Wendy in the longest time. What is more of a surprise is why Wendy doesn't seem to be as happy as she usually would; all of them know how much Irene is treasured and pampered by their tiny hamster. There is no reason why Wendy shouldn't be over the moon about being able to room with Irene... she always wants to be with Irene.</p>
<p>Irene first feels slightly offended by the lack of enthusiasm from what Wendy claims to be: which is an even more hardcore fan of hers as compared to a fan of Joy. Her offense, however, disappears when she sees a tint of pink on Wendy’s cheeks; it isn’t deep or obvious, but it is definitely there.</p>
<p>“Damn,” Seulgi pouts, sighing in mock annoyance. She was truly looking forward to rooming with her best mate instead of the couple but… damn. “I wanted to skip being a third wheel and ignore the romping session...”</p>
<p>“We can hear you.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>Yeri and Joy drag the whining teddy bear to their designated room without a single ounce of hesitation, probably to beat Seulgi up for exposing their behavior. That's probably the negative side of having their bear and hamster in the room directly beside theirs with extremely thin walls. They don’t and will never tolerate any slander against their bedroom activities, as expected of hormonal (slightly older than) teenagers. When the slander comes from someone who barely gets action... Joy gets extremely riled up and has the urge to tease that person to death. If it happens to be her members, the teasing increases tenfold without question. </p>
<p>Wendy takes Irene’s luggage in hand before Irene can, not daring to look up at Irene in the eye for fear her legs give way. She already knows what this feeling is but facing up to it seems to be a bigger issue. Her heart is practically hammering against her chest and it’s threatening to beat its way out of her chest. If Irene was hugging or even get nearer to her at this moment, she would be able to hear it without fail. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Seungwan,” Irene winks, cupping Wendy’s jaw in one hand. She doesn’t wait for Wendy to even respond, and presses her lips against Wendy’s cheek as a thank you for being so sweet. Her eyes scan the room and narrows when she sees a picture on the bedside table, one of which Wendy is holding Irene in her arms at the airport.... a fantaken photo. “Where did you get that?”</p>
<p>When Wendy’s eyes widen to the size of saucers, Irene realizes she isn’t supposed to see the photo. She crosses her arms over her chest in slight amusement, waiting for an answer. It's always been a pleasure to watch Wendy get into a giggly, panicky mess. She has seen it happen multiple times because of other people but this one is a first; purely panicking because of Irene. Irene never believes it when their colleagues or their own members mention that Wendy's favourite member is more likely to be her than Joy. To start things off clearly, Wendy never expressed any special or out-of-the-ordinary feelings towards her – literally everyone knows her as Joy’s number one fan.</p>
<p>Wendy struggles to find an answer that can appease Irene’s overbearing curiosity, but her prayers seem to be heard by everyone downstairs because she is interrupted in due time.</p>
<p>“Girls! Time for dinner!”</p>
<p>“Yes! Dinner time! Let’s go, Unnie!”</p>
<p>Despite fact that the cute, bouncing hamster that just fled from the bedroom and completely evaded her question, Irene finds herself unable to hold back one of the brightest smiles on her face. Perhaps Wendy's feelings aren't too difficult to figure out after all, considering how nervous and horribly disoriented Wendy became after Irene spotted their picture on her bedside table. Knowing Wendy like the back of her hand, Irene knows for sure that Wendy only puts things that help put her mind at ease near her bed. It's extremely flattering, to say the least, but another emotion engulfs her in euphoria. </p>
<p>
  <em>By tomorrow morning, Son Seungwan... you're going to be all mine.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seungwan-unnie, you’re sitting next to Unnie,” Joy says before Wendy reaches the table.</p>
<p>Wendy wants to retort but every single seat is taken up, except the two chairs that are side by side. She glares at her members for setting this up with her family; the grin on her sister’s face already tells Wendy that this dinner is going to be hell. Seunghee has been waiting for this moment just so she can see what kind of charm Irene has to get Wendy so hooked on her. </p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re so dead, Wan.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shut up!”</em>
</p>
<p>Mrs Son frowns, smacking her eldest daughter with a newspaper and glares at her younger daughter at the same time. She enjoys their bickering from time to time but doing it in front of her group members doesn't seem to be a good choice. Another reason, of course, is to not embarrass her daughter when her crush is around.</p>
<p>It doesn't take long for Irene to descend from the stairs, and it's practically an angel descending from the gates of heaven. I mean, who can make sweatpants and a tank-top look sexy as hell? Irene is literally wearing that with her hair tied up in a high ponytail like any normal girl does once a week but she looks ethereal. This scene only happens in dramas or movies but Irene is making the damn staircase her personal runway, flinging her hair like a female lead getting attention from everyone around her. It isn't too different from that scene if we take a look at the dining table situation, every single person staring at Irene with parted lips and shining eyes (Mrs Son is not an exception, in fact...)</p>
<p>“UMMA!”</p>
<p>Irene tilts her head cutely, seeing Wendy with her hands raised to cover her mother’s eyes. She covers her mouth to prevent her giggles from being heard; Wendy is getting so much more adorable in her eyes just when she thought it won't be possible after seeing her moment of gay panic when Irene asked her a question.  </p>
<p>“Did I miss something?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Seulgi raises her hand and starts babbling everything she noticed; she’s not going to get another chance to matchmake her members after this. “Wannie didn’t want Auntie to look at you for too lo—MMPHH!!!”  </p>
<p>This is a first for Wendy's family, watching their precious second born go round the table trying to shut her members up from babbling too much. Seeing Wendy, who’s their happy virus in the house, get this nervous over just one member saying anything out of the ordinary is pretty comical to them. It only means that Wendy fancying Irene so much has to be serious compared to her other eye candies and whatnot, who don’t get to last more than two weeks; two and a half weeks at maximum. Wendy is growing into a fine woman just like they hoped she would. After the last boy Wendy dated, they were so sure that she wouldn't date another of those species ever again.</p>
<p>Irene takes Wendy’s hand, dragging her back to the chair calmly. She knows how easily Wendy’s poor heart gets startled so she would rather not tease her now. Her actions do have its consequences though, like Wendy's sweaty palm giving her a blast and the other members something to laugh about. </p>
<p>Dinner follows on quite smoothly, with Mrs Son making small talk with the members about their schedules and lives back in Korea. She feels apologetic to her daughter for always not being there for her when Wendy needs her most. The only thing that sets her mind at ease is the members’ parents treating Wendy like one of their own daughters, plus the members’ unconditional love and care for her. She hated the entertainment industry because her own family members were heavily involved in it, some died from depression and some suicide attempts after the peak of their careers. </p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you, Wan. You deserve the success you earned with your girls here today more than anything else.” Mrs Son reaches out, ruffling Wendy’s hair affectionately.</p>
<p>Wendy flushes at the sudden compliment, “Umma…”</p>
<p>The front door flings open and hits the wall with a loud bang, revealing Mr Son with bags full of junk food and dessert. He squeals with excitement when he sees the table full of delicacies and (some of) his favourites. Without regarding the members' expressions thrown at him, he rushes to the table and plants kisses on his wife's cheeks openly. Their relationship is pretty admirable though, seeing as Mrs Son still smacks her husband with a heavy blush on her face as compared to couples their age. The two daughters always pray to have a similar relationship with their future partners as well, who can sit down to talk through things maturely and pull through difficulties together.</p>
<p><em>“Oh my God… is that the Bae Joohyun? The one I’ve been hearing so much about?”</em> Mr Son blatantly stares at the flustered leader. He has heard many stories about how his darling daughter has been fawning over the untouchable woman; stories from his elder daughter and their biggest fan, his wife. <em>“Damn, Wan. I think you scored; she’s gorgeous! What are you waiting for? You think this goddess going to wait for you forever?!”</em></p>
<p>“APPA!”</p>
<p>Now, Irene doesn't excel in English at all but she understood ninety-percent of everything Wendy's father just said. She blushes furiously, sporting a dark shade of pink on her cheeks and goes all the way to her ears. If anything, Wendy's entire family has basically exposed Wendy's true feelings for her in less than a day while Irene hasn't managed to figure them out for so many years. She can feel butterflies in her tummy, without question, plus the thought of being loved by Wendy and treated like a gem while she gets the opportunity to treat Wendy right – it’s going to be a golden relationship, a golden love.</p>
<p>“Oh my God,” Wendy knocks her head down on the table, repeating it a couple of times. She wonders if tonight can get any more out of hand than it already is. “I can’t believe this is happening. Please stop this nonsense or I’m going to sleep at a hotel…”</p>
<p>Irene smiles sweetly, eyes beaming with slight pity, but the happiness is unmistakable in there. She leans nearer to Wendy, lips just beside Wendy’s ear so no one else would hear, “You can’t though. I’m going to cuddle you to sleep.”</p>
<p>This time, there's none of the teasing or embarrassing of anyone; they watch silently as Wendy turns to look at Irene with a gaze so tender, that it makes Seulgi wonder if anyone would ever look at her like that. She sees how her roommate can change from their noisy, hyperactive hamster to an absolute sweetheart when things involve Irene. Being a bystander means seeing the changes in everyone's characters when they are around a certain person; even more so because they've been roommates for years. Spending so many years of friendship with Irene also allow Seulgi to know her well enough to notice the change in Irene's behaviour and mood when Wendy is around.</p>
<p>The tender, loving smile that Wendy beams towards Irene’s direction is truly a look beyond something they had ever imagined. It is way past a simple crush, and definitely past a simple like. It seems to be a look Mr and Mrs Son are very familiar with.</p>
<p>Because Wendy was brought up to be an independent person, she piles her parents’ empty plates and brings them to the kitchen. She is grateful for an opportunity to escape the whole situation, but something great did come out of it – Irene’s blatant claim that Wendy would not be sleeping anywhere else but the same bed she is in. It still makes Wendy blush just by trying to decipher what the leader means. Irene even chose to room with her although Seulgi was there… things are turning out to be a pretty good blessing in disguise, apparently. I mean, who would choose Wendy when another more perfect human is right there?</p>
<p>“So… how has Seungwan been treating you?” Mr Son might have opened the floor for answers, but his gaze doesn’t lie, and it’s only directed to one person.</p>
<p>Irene clears her throat carefully; this might be her one ticket to garnering support from everyone else. She knows her actions may come off wrong on camera sometimes, but her intentions are always pure.</p>
<p>“She treats me like a queen.” Irene begins, already hearing her members’ start to giggle at the outright truth. She knows that to some extent, they’re also treated differently. “I always look like I’m cold and not welcome to her hyper behaviour but I am, it makes her look cuter in my eyes.”</p>
<p>Mrs Son can feel the pride going to her head already. “That’s my daughter.”</p>
<p>“Seungwan really has a heart of gold, and I’m glad she’s in our group. I can’t imagine a life without her rambunctiousness or her kind, selfless actions that are present whenever. There are so many examples of her showing how pure she is… and I like it. I like that her kind heart never changed since we met.”</p>
<p>Silence once again befalls the entire room, making this the nth time Irene has made them speechless at how articulate and good she is with words when it comes to Wendy. There are several reasons why Irene was chosen to be a leader; it was definitely not due to her age alone. The mere fact that Irene can admit she looks cold towards Wendy when the camera catches them is good enough; it takes a lot of pride out of a person when admitting faults. Hearing her sincere, genuine feelings for Wendy in person is more refreshing than watching Wendy get hyped over her members. What happens during their reality show is more accurate than whatever else has been displayed thus far too.</p>
<p>“I hope you take care of her heart,” Seunghee butts in this time, her playful demeanor vanishing in a blink of an eye. She might have been focused on embarrassing her sister, but the moment Irene takes a step out of line… she’ll be on her tail. “Seungwan gets hurt easily.”</p>
<p>“I know, Unnie…” Irene nods firmly. She doesn’t elaborate on her answers but she stands from the table, taking a couple of plates atop hers like what Wendy did a while ago. “Please excuse me, I will help Seungwan with the dishes.”</p>
<p>All six people huddle together at the end of the table, peeking into the kitchen as much as possible without invading their privacy. This scene of confident, attractive Bae Joohyun being bold and taking this whole situation by the horns will match exceptionally well with their timid, soft-hearted Son Seungwan. It is going to be a mindblowing moment, but will be reserved for behind the camera rather than thrown to the hungry predators out there. It is special, and will only be for the two idols who have their private lives; falling in love with each other as a result of their genuine concern and unseen love for the other.</p>
<p>It is how their relationship should be, private and comfortable.</p>
<p>Irene stops in her tracks and stares at the bubbly hamster with tender eyes; Wendy was practically shaking her bum at her as she hums an upbeat song to match her good mood. She loves seeing Wendy from the back, blissful and in her own world.</p>
<p>“Having fun?”</p>
<p>“Join me?” Wendy asks cheekily, blowing a greasy wink to the amused leader standing behind her. She doesn’t know where this courage is coming from, but Irene’s smile is enough to boost her mood significantly. With a wiggle of her brows, Wendy beckons the older woman over with one of the biggest smiles Irene has ever seen. “We can finish this mess together.”</p>
<p>The three members stay in the living room with the Sons, making casual conversation and enjoying a few corny jokes told by Mr Son himself; it isn't too difficult to see where Wendy gets her sense of humour from. Of course, the members also effortlessly get tickled by the similar witty comments and gestures. This has to be one of the best vacations ever, both for the members and the family in general. First off, they discover that two members are ready to be wed and shipped off to Europe for their honeymoon. Second, their little game with making Irene jealous worked at its maximum potential and turned out to be a push for them. it would be best to continue but they seem to be doing well. </p>
<p>Laughter echoes from the kitchen, along with squeals of ‘stop tickling me, Son Seungwan!’ and then more screaming. For the first time, Irene seems to have really let go of herself and allowed some entertainment instead of being the independent, powerful leader she is.</p>
<p>“Unnie… what the heck?” Wendy whines, flinging her hands free of soap. She didn’t expect Irene to smack a whole lump of soap into her face and her body in general. Gesturing to her clothes covered in white foam and her mouth tasting bitter substances, Wendy pouts, “See what you did to me! I didn't even wear anything over!” </p>
<p>Irene sticks her tongue out at Wendy, absolutely satisfied with the outcome of their mini fight. She already knew Wendy was about to fling water at her because of the reflection from the cutlery so she begin her move first. Speaking of childish water fights like this, Irene can't remember the last time she had such fun even while washing the dishes. Moving into the dorm had changed Irene's behaviour so much that she morphed into a mature version of herself without even going through the whole developing process. She was fored to mature extra early because her group members were all so young. Now that Irene is practically relieving her childhood with Wendy, it feels even better.</p>
<p>When Irene begins to giggle at how terrible Wendy looks right now, Wendy can’t hold back her own grin too. She loves seeing that beautiful smile all the time, it makes her smile when Irene is happy. Who wouldn’t fall for that ethereal beauty right there?</p>
<p>Wendy leans against the counter top, wiping her face with a free towel as Irene does the drying of the plates. She wonders how Irene can even make doing chores look attractive. There has to be some sort of damn sorcery in this house if that can happen. Why does Irene have to be so perfect at everything? If only she wasn’t so unreal and talented, Wendy won’t feel as if she doesn’t deserve the right to even fancy the later silently.</p>
<p>“Shall we go upstairs now?” Irene asks when she’s finally done, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear shyly.</p>
<p>Holding out a hand to Irene, Wendy averts her gaze to the ground so she doesn’t have to see the smug look on Irene’s face. She can already feel her entire neck heating in slight nervousness and embarrassment, but she must pull through. Tonight might be her break-it or make-it chance; her heart is at ease because her family and members have made it clear that they’re nothing but supportive of them. Maybe getting rejected will hurt but it’s better to find closure, and that’s what Wendy is gunning for tonight. Whatever Irene's answer is, it will be entirely her choice and Wendy will respect that.</p>
<p>When Wendy finally leads Irene up the stairs and into the hallway, six heads pop up from behind the sofa one at a time. With curious eyes, they try to continue peaking at how Wendy has been faring with Irene alone. It is not secret that Wendy tends to babble and talk even faster when she's nervous, which happens more when Irene is the only one with her. It's a good thing none of that has happened in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Twenty bucks, I say Seungwan won’t do it.”</p>
<p>Mrs Son sits up with a cocked brow, scoffing at her husband in return, “because I’m not an old fool like someone, I say she will.”</p>
<p>Mr Son huffs at his wife.</p>
<p>The members and Seunghee watch the couple with odd gazes, wondering if this is indeed the right house they’re in. Since when do parents bet on their children's guts to do something? Not to mention that they resemble sulking kids who have lost their favourite teddy bears. The roles have obviously been reversed between them, and it comes off all too amusing for the members to witness. None of them have ever thought of actually winning money off each other like this before, though it is most probably going to be a common activity between them from now on. </p>
<p>“I say she will.”</p>
<p>Seulgi watches in slight horror as her members start arguing over their stand about what they think is going to happen later on tonight. She isn’t even going to place her own bet because she believes in privacy. Her members can call her No-Jam Seulgi all they want but she is not going to place a bet and that's on that. When all of them turn to Seulgi for their opinion, she groans. Why does she always have to be the deciding factor in everything they do? Just like right now, there are three bets for Wendy and two against; if Seulgi bets that Wendy won't confess then it's a tie. If not, Wendy is going to confess and four of them will win some money by the end of tomorrow morning. </p>
<p>When she catches the gaze in Joy’s eyes, Seulgi pouts.</p>
<p>“Wannie will confess. I bet everything in my wallet.”</p>
<p>Yeri rolls her eyes at the drama, “there’s barely anything in there!”</p>
<p>|</p>
<p>Back in the bedroom, Wendy can’t stop talking to her reflection in the mirror because her nerves are getting caught in a bind. She wants to get out of the bathroom, but Irene is most likely sitting on the bed with that blinding eye-smile of hers, waiting for Wendy to fumble. It’s getting pretty obvious that Irene already knows of her feelings, judging by her actions that are considered out of the norm. Let’s not forget that Irene didn’t deny a single thing her family have been trying to imply so far; if anything, it was simply acknowledging whatever Wendy has been trying to do without her knowing.</p>
<p>“Son Seungwan, you got yourself into this mess,” Wendy points at herself, unable to think of a good solution. “Now that angel is sitting outside on your bed, probably in your freakin’ shirt so you hold it together. You heard me?”</p>
<p>Irene lays down on the bed, muffling her giggles into her sweater paws. She wonders if Wendy realizes that the bathroom door isn’t fully closed, which means she can hear everything that is being said about her right now. The most adorable part of this whole talking-to-the-mirror has to be Wendy trying to calm down and giving herself a pep talk about ‘treating the angel sitting outside right’. Wendy still sticks by her words and calls Irene an angel, or when she feels like it, ‘the greatest woman in this generation’. Both names are extremely cheesy but Irene isn’t complaining; it's nice to feel so loved by the one person who matters.</p>
<p>It is so heartwarming; a practical bullet to Irene’s heart.</p>
<p>How Wendy remained single until now is the true question; there have been confessions thrown at her because of her kind personality and gestures that always touch their hearts. Wendy always turned them down as nicely as possible, but never explained why when asked.</p>
<p>“U-Unnie?”</p>
<p>Irene stops her constant giggling and sits up from the bed immediately, her cheeks burning furiously when she realizes that Wendy most likely saw her rolling around the bed. This is so embarrassing. “Y-Yes, Seungwan?”</p>
<p>“You can brush your teeth now. I will set up the bed and movie while you do that if you want?” Wendy offers kindly, her smile widening when she receives a timid nod as her reply. She opens the door wider to allow the older woman in, closing the door securely when she exits. “Take your time, Unnie!”</p>
<p>Looking around the room, Wendy sighs in relief when her room isn’t as messy as she remembers it to be. She has a pretty bad habit of throwing her clothes off once she reaches home, plus she assured her mother that she would do her own chores. Obviously, Mrs Son couldn’t bear to see the pig sty that was once her bedroom and cleared it out before they arrived here. Blowing a strand of hair away from her face, Wendy stares at the collection of DVDs she has. There are some romance genres and some from the thriller side… which would be good to watch with your crush?</p>
<p>God, she really needs help.</p>
<p>Taking the chance now that Irene isn’t in the room, Wendy sneaks out of the room and runs to the stairway. “Yerim! Come here!” Wendy calls out, pleading with clasped hands as the youngest gives her an odd expression. She makes a come-hither motion in an awkward fashion, hoping Irene isn’t out yet. “What should I watch with Joohyun-unnie?”</p>
<p>Yeri cocks a brow and leans forward with an incredulous expression, “you called me here to ask me that?</p>
<p>“Hurry up!”</p>
<p>The youngest doesn’t even get the opportunity to open her mouth, because there is a thud from upstairs. Yeri doesn’t think it’s anything but the sound of a book dropping but Wendy is bolting up the stairs again, spouting some ‘Oh my God’s along the way. She scoffs at Wendy’s actions; it’s just so like the older to be hypersensitive to sounds like this when it could be a book that fell on the ground. Heading back down the stairs, Yeri can only pray for the best; one of them can be a huge dork and the other, a nagging grandma. It's already chaos just thinking about the combination they would make.</p>
<p>“What happened?!”</p>
<p>Irene looks up with slightly teary eyes from where she’s seated on the ground, pouting at Wendy. She panicked just a little when the bedroom was empty and Wendy wasn't responding to her calls; unfortunately, the carpet decided to fold itself at the edges and make Irene fall flat on her face but she is never going to say that aloud.</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh!” Wendy runs over, going down on one knee as soon as she’s beside Irene. She stares at the slightly swollen ankle with fear in her eyes; how could this happen the moment she leaves the room? Instead of taking care of Irene and making sure she comes out safe, Wendy was trying to think of a movie to watch. “I’m so sorry, Unnie. Come let me bring you to the bed. Do you think you can walk? Never mind, I will carry you. Come on.”</p>
<p>Burying her red face into the crook of Wendy's neck, Irene tries so hard to hold back her laughter and fluttering heart; the speed at which Wendy was speaking a while ago was unbelieveable, plus how safely and swiftly she lifted Irene up? It didn't even look like it required effort to lift Irene into her arms bridal style. Wendy's strength and physical health has always been fluctuating because of the various types of diets she's been forced to try. It’s one of the main reasons why Wendy barely takes part in the athletics championship program idols participate in annually; they always worry that her body won’t be able to withstand the fatigue and the girls come to the conclusion it'll be better not to risk it. </p>
<p>Speaking of physique, Irene can feel Wendy’s biceps under her body and damn, they’re firm. She almost has to stop herself from asking what Wendy has been doing behind her back, but then it would sound like a question to ask a girlfriend instead.</p>
<p>“Unnie, I’ll rub it for you?”</p>
<p>“W-What?”</p>
<p>Wendy chuckles, poking Irene’s scrunched up forehead. She can tell what Irene is thinking of just by seeing how red Irene is becoming by the minute. “Don’t think of weird things. I’m going to rub your ankle for you while you watch TV. Sound good?”</p>
<p>It shouldn’t even be phrased as a question because Wendy practically throws the remote to her and remains on the hard, wooden floor with one knee supporting her frame. Irene watches with tears welling in her eyes as Wendy gently puts her foot on her own knee, feeling her heart fill with happiness. She doesn’t know what to feel about this situation. Is being over the moon a relevant emotion right now? Wendy might also be acting like the normal Mother Theresa that she is to everyone else. Without an inch of doubt, if it was Seulgi, Joy or Yeri who hurt their ankle, Wendy would do the same for them.</p>
<p>Nonetheless, Wendy’s concentration on her injured foot is something to fawn over. Irene can see her bulging eyes threatening to pop out of its sockets with the way Wendy is staring at the swollen area. She reaches out to rub at the frown lines forming on Wendy’s forehead, smiling when Wendy looks up at her with that cute expression of hers.</p>
<p>“Stop frowning so hard,” Irene’s smile broadens, moving her hand to rub at Wendy’s cheekbone. She doesn’t know why but this calms her down so much; for goodness sake, she can’t feel any pain from her ankle at all. “It’s really not that bad. I won’t be walking around too much tomorrow anyway. You don’t have to worry.”</p>
<p>“But still…”</p>
<p>Irene shakes her head, pulling Wendy up from the floor. She can tell Wendy’s knees already hurt, and there’s no use for her to continue when the injury is so mild. Perhaps the strength she used to pull Wendy up was too much, because Wendy comes falling onto the bed and on her face too. </p>
<p>“Aye… seriously.” Wendy groans, rolling onto her side. She would have expected Irene to somewhat apologize or something, but the leader is busy laughing at her. It is a common sight after all, Wendy messing up and making her members laugh; Irene always laughs the loudest. “You’re having a blast on your own, huh?”</p>
<p>When Irene stops laughing and flips her hair, Wendy feels as if the all the breath has been knocked out of her. She doesn’t like that Irene tends to underestimate her own beauty and her ability to make people fall for her effortlessly. There are so many people who are in love with Irene and would kill to get a shot. If that isn't already saying something about how likeable she is, Wendy doesn't know what other standard to measure up against. As long as Irene continues to feel inferior about herself, Wendy will retort with another compliment. It might not mean much but Wendy is doing this for two reasons; not to let Irene belittle herself and the other, to be by Irene’s side as her guardian angel.</p>
<p>Her staring seems to catch Irene’s attention and before she knows it, Irene is laying down on her arm. The two of them face each other in utter silence, only the soft sounds from the movie playing fill the bedroom. Wendy always deemed eye contact as a taboo act because she can’t maintain it at all, especially after the modelling photoshoot they did together. The way Irene blushed after meeting her eyes gave her odd ideas and since then, Wendy tried not to look at her for too long. </p>
<p>“Seungwan-ah,” Irene inches closer to Wendy's body; she’s needs to get her question out right now or her courage won’t be there the next time they’re alone like this. “Is there someone you like romantically now? I’ve never heard you talk about anyone.”</p>
<p>“Actually… there is someone. There has been for years now.”</p>
<p>The look on Wendy’s face actually spells lovesick, and it worries Irene to death. What if that person isn’t her and has been her own wishful thinking all this time? Irene would be digging her own grave right now and there won’t be turning back. Their friendship could be ruined; group dynamics could shift and worst of all, fans might see through the cracks of their relationship by then. Damn it. Irene didn't think this one through before asking. Honestly, her brain stops working perfectly whenever she thinks of how she and Wendy can be a power couple that cherishes each other more than they already do. It could be that big picture that's clouding her mind, not that her words can be taken back anyway.</p>
<p>Wendy blinks rapidly, an undecipherable gaze coming on when she finally looks at Irene dead in the eye. She takes a deep breath and reaches out to hold Irene's hand, “I… I can show you who it is if you want to know. You know her too.”</p>
<p>There is nothing Irene wants to see or know currently; although she can’t read Wendy’s expression, she knows there is some sense of joy in the younger woman. Yet, how is she to say no when Wendy seems so eager to reveal who it is? Irene would rather get herself hurt now then find out from someone else anyway; she's already come this far, even sleeping in the same bed on the pretext of cuddling with Wendy. Speaking of cuddling, Irene clearly recalls how her nightmares of cameras surrounding her twenty-four-seven stopped when she climbed into Wendy’s bed one night. Wendy held her like she was a prized posession the entire night and resulted in having the biggest eyebags Irene has ever seen.</p>
<p>The mere power Wendy holds over Irene is remarkable; it might stay that way for several years to come, or better yet, forever.</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>It seems to be electric.</p>
<p>There are sparks exploding in the air; butterflies in their tummies as Wendy starts moving closer to Irene, her body slightly hovering over Irene's. She falls victim to the strong appeal in Wendy’s chocolate brown orbs, eyes unconsciously darting from her eyes down to her lips. Wendy bites onto her lower lip, finding Irene’s half-lidded eyes extremely alluring and her parted lips uncontrollably seductive. She always saw Irene as a classic beauty with so much class; now seeing Irene so close, Wendy can see the humane side of her so clearly. This is also the same side that Irene keeps guarded and secretive, knowing everyone outside of their circle might use it against her instea of embracing it like the girls do.</p>
<p>Irene can feel the hesitation in Wendy’s actions when she stops short off her lips, their breaths already tickling each other. She sighs softly before pressing her lips against Wendy’s, feeling an influx of emotions and thoughts balled into one big mess. Her hands move to cup Wendy’s warm face in her palms, deepening the kiss tenderly. When Wendy tries to pull away, Irene tightens her grip on the latter, one hand moving to wrap itself around Wendy's neck. </p>
<p>“U-Unnie…”</p>
<p>“Shhh,” Irene mumbles in between kisses; she’s enjoying this intimate moment with the woman who apparently has a huge crush on her, if she understood the words being said between the Sons accurately. Wendy’s actions have confirmed her thoughts. “Just a bit more…”</p>
<p>Wendy throws all her inhibitions out of the window when Irene says that, her arms supporting her frame. Irene isn’t satisfied with the tiny gap between their bodies and pulls Wendy down forcefully, the gap from earlier vanishing without a trace. Even with their bodies touching like this, Irene doesn’t feel satisfied at all. She hooks her foot behind Wendy’s and rolls them over, now straddling Wendy’s hips. Wendy’s grunt only did things to her mind, and boy, they weren’t good things to think about when she’s on top of Wendy like this. This is what she was aiming for when Wendy didn’t break the kiss off at first. </p>
<p>“Oh my God!” Wendy whines, shielding her entire face as she slides out from beneath Irene's body. She did not mean for things to go this far tonight. She meant to charm Irene tonight and ask her on a date if possible but it spiraled out of control within minutes. “Unnie… you ruined all my plans tonight. I’m going to cry now.”</p>
<p>Irene’s face fills with overbearing amusement as Wendy crawls under the thick chipmunk-patterned covers, hugging one of the pillows against her face. If this is going to continue when they're officially together, sign her up for this shy Wendy. She already knows how red Wendy is without looking directly; the latter’s cheeks were practically on fire when she touched them. It doesn’t help Wendy’s case that she gets extremely shy when it involves Irene, no matter how Irene assures her that there is no need to be embarrassed. Wendy gets so enthusiastic and excited whenever Irene is around; that alone is a factor that Irene finds herself looking forward to whether they’re on camera or off.</p>
<p>“Wannie?”</p>
<p>“Seungwan-ah?” Irene calls out in a sing-song tone, playfully tugging at the covers. She laughs at an outrageous volume, plopping her body atop Wendy’s again. The huge breath that was released from Wendy came out as a suffocated groan. “I’m not going to let you breathe if you don’t come out of there. Don’t whine when that happens.”</p>
<p>Wendy must have had enough of not breathing because she’s throwing off the portion covering her face, huffing for air. She averts her gaze from Irene’s smug face, catching her breath to the best of her ability. Irene is so competitive about everything, even winning over Wendy in terms of this makes her happy.</p>
<p>“Your plans aren’t ruined, Wannie,” Irene whispers, resting her forehead against Wendy’s. She looks into Wendy’s eyes, a loving smile crawling onto her face when Wendy chuckles. “We can go on a date a day after tomorrow? My ankle shouldn’t hurt by then. Then you can bring me to all the amusement parks here… we can go on the Ferris Wheel.”</p>
<p>It takes a while for Wendy to figure out why Irene wants to go on the Ferris Wheel out of all rides, considering Irene always wants to wet her pants when they’re up in high places. She can’t even climb spiral stairs without praying not to fall or holding onto one of the members for dear life. It's at that moment she recalls her and Seulgi going onto the Ferris Wheel because the bear wanted to visit places that were used for filming 'Before Sunrise'. Wendy remembers how she got the cold shoulder from Irene for almost two days in a row when the episodes were broadcasted. She asked the members but no one knew the reason, citing fatigue or stress as a possible reason for the avoiding.</p>
<p>Now it all makes sense: Irene wanting to visit a Ferris Wheel with Wendy this time without mentioning the members. She watched the broadcasts alone without anyone else too, hence her sour mood within minutes after witnessing the fun Wendy had with Seulgi. if it wasn’t for the clash of schedules, Irene would have begged to go instead.</p>
<p>“You’re jealous, Unnie!”</p>
<p>Irene frowns for a bit, before there’s a full-blown pout. She is being blunt about this because Wendy already caught her. “What do you want me to do? The two of you reenacting that stupid movie… going to the Ferris wheel, having drinks. Ugh.”</p>
<p>Instead of laughing like she normally would, Wendy beams a toothy smile and pulls Irene down onto her chest. She runs her fingers through the older woman’s soft raven tresses, taking in the lavender scent of her hair radiating throughout the room. This is one of the many ways in which Irene makes Wendy feel calm. Perhaps she is whipped in some way, but Irene's scent alone really calms her down effortlessly. Not to mention that being this close to Irene is more than an honour; it feels almost as good as winning the championship for her team back in school. Wendy has odd thoughts but one thing she's sure of? She would have won the golf championship if she got to know Irene in school. </p>
<p>Irene moves to lie on her side instead, pushing herself closer to Wendy’s warm body. She realizes that instead of the usual pajamas Wendy sports back home in Korea, Wendy is barely covered properly. She’s only wearing a tanktop, sports bra and a pair of FBTs to sleep… wow, Irene is going to die tonight.</p>
<p>“What are you wearing, Son Seungwan?”</p>
<p>Wendy looks down on her attire with a confused look, “I always wear this when I’m home though. Anyway, don’t pretend you don’t like it, Unnie. I can see you peeking beyond where you’re supposed to be looking.”</p>
<p>“Don’t make me chase you out of the room or the house.”</p>
<p>Playfully making a zipping motion across her lips, Wendy maintains the silence and holds Irene in her arms securely. She has never felt at ease like this before; it is a completely different feeling from winning on music shows and having good results for every album. It might even surpass the feeling of euphoria she gets when she manages to master a choreography or when she’s complimented on her voice and singing abilities. Her heart is not even full, it's practically bursting at the seams with how close Irene is to where it's positioned. Irene probably can hear the way it's beating so hard for her, and Wendy is proud of it. </p>
<p>Wendy hasn't felt this way for anyone else; it better not.</p>
<p>But wait... </p>
<p>Irene's statement a while ago.</p>
<p>“T-This is my house though. H-How am I going to g-get chased out?”</p>
<p>Just when she thinks Irene can’t hear her.</p>
<p>“Hug me and sleep, Seungwan.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bonus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sounds of people shouting from downstairs and outside of the house are waking Wendy up. She just wanted a peaceful sleep after a tiring night of merry-go-round revolving around their feelings. Perhaps her main aim isn’t to spend more time in her room but with her new girlfriend (to-be) in her arms so comfortably... Wendy would rather do nothing and lay in bed all day. She’s normally a pretty spontaneous person, especially now that she’s back home with her family and familiar environment. Cooping herself up in the dorm back in Korea started because she was afraid of cameras and reporters catching her doing her own thing and stir up some bullshit rumours that could ruin her group; it became such a terrible habit because Wendy couldn't even meet up with her friends like everyone else does. Getting out of the house is supposed to aid depression but she couldn't do that either.</p><p>Wendy lets out a soft groan, her arms tightening around the figure lying beside her. Her eyes peek open through her eyelashes, blinking multiple times to adjust to the sunlight sinfully interrupting her blissful sleep. Turning onto her side, Wendy can’t help but smile at the sight of the most beautiful woman in the world.</p><p>After lots and lots of kissing, Irene had chosen to cuddle into Wendy’s body instead of lying individually despite the discomfort for her injured ankle. Wendy didn’t have a chance to rebut, what with the way her heart pounds whenever Irene looks at her. She was over the moon when Irene accepted her feelings, tears bursting from her eyes the moment she got the hint. Out of the million people in the world and the hundreds in the entertainment industry, Irene still falls for her compared to the perfection out there. Maybe one day Irene might just realize that there are better people out there for her and abandon their relationship but Wendy chooses to ignore those: the present is what matters the most. The present is clear as day for now: Irene and her are now officially dating instead of dancing around their feelings like children do. </p><p>The members will literally pounce on them once they find out about this; they’ve been showing some deliberate signs of pushing the two of them together on several occasions.</p><p>“Wan...”</p><p>Her fullest attention immediately goes to the beauty beside her, wanting to tend to Irene’s every need. The gaze in her eyes must have shocked Irene a bit, judging by the way Irene’s breath hitched when their eyes met. Irene maintains the silence for a bit, eyes simply gazing at Wendy and her glorious beauty basking in the sunlight. </p><p>“Good morning, Unnie...”</p><p>“Morning...” Irene flashes the younger woman a lazy grin, one hand laid under her head.  Her lips part and a loud whine escapes her mouth, stretching her aching body like a baby. “That was a really good stretch... and I’m so hungry.”</p><p>Wendy giggles at the sight of their leader pouting at her, still unable to get used to this level of comfort they now have. Irene is not a woman of many secrets but she does not necessarily show this side of her to all members either. The only time Irene becomes a tad bit clingier is when she’s feeling under the weather or on her period, and that’s considered once in a blue moon too. If Wendy had a choice or a say in it, she would tell Irene to stop hiding the more vulnerable side of her – one that people might call childish or even immature. There’s no point in trying to hide all of that because it’s going to come out eventually, and Wendy personally hates it when Irene has to take the leader position. There is so much pressure on Irene's shoulders, either to make sure the members don't say anything wrong or do anything out of line in front of  the cameras.</p><p>Most of the time, whatever happens is out of Irene's control too and it's absolutely unfair to place the blame on her just because she happens to be the eldest among them. Having to listen to Irene cry herself to sleep and blame herself for not being more mindful about the girls’ actions is torturous. Wendy doesn’t ever want to hear that again, not if she can help it at least.  </p><p>“That’s because you  came into the kitchen so quickly; you should have eaten more last night. Umma cooked lots of your favourites, if you didn’t realize... not to mention the way she was staring at you like some pervert...”</p><p>“Seungwan!”</p><p>Wendy doesn’t react to Irene’s exclaim; she still remembers how her own mother, who is supposed to be helping her along with her own feelings, stared at Irene like an angel was descending down from heaven at the dinner table. Of course she’s going to get jealous. It doesn’t matter who the person staring at her is, Wendy still isn’t a fan of others staring at Irene. There is a well justified reason why she’s known as a top visual; Wendy wants to keep Irene all to herself – call her selfish, she doesn’t care. She has had enough of people demeaning Irene’s talents and brains because of her beauty; it just doesn’t add up. How do people not see the more important traits of Irene? </p><p>If someone as dense as Wendy can see it, why can’t other smarter people do the same?</p><p>“Wannie... your mother can stare all she wants, but I’m going to be dating you and no one else.” Irene whispers, her hand cupping Wendy’s cheek tenderly. She adores the tiny bits of jealousy that appears after some time, more so because Wendy tends to bottle up her emotions. “I should be getting this kind of reaction anyway. Imagine if she was homophobic.”</p><p>That's a situation Wendy doesn't ever want to imagine in her whole life. </p><p>Being a person with more interest in people of the same sex is not easy at all, not in a conservative country like Korea. Every time Wendy has to answer questions about ideal types and whatnot, her palms sweat and her mind tends to go blank. If she answers too detailed, it might be a tad bit obvious about her preference. The last time Wendy was asked about her ideal type, she hesitated and screen captures about it had been circulating around the internet. Of course, her fans are so amused by it and constantly use it to express their opinions which sits well with Wendy but not so much the company. She isn't exactly a confident one like some of the senior artistes are but apparently, her antics are transparent when it comes to their eagle-eyed fans. They had it all figured out before Wendy herself - if that isn't amazing,  nothing else can come close to it.</p><p>“You're right. Thank God she's not,” Wendy heaves a sigh of relief, exaggerating just a little bit to make the latter laugh. She turns her head ever so slightly, her heart hammering in her chest at the sight of Irene looking so ethereal. “I would be at a loss if Umma didn't like you... seriously, that's the worst thing that could happen.”</p><p>Irene moves in such a way that her head is now resting on Wendy's tummy, her other hand holding one of Wendy's warm ones. She knows most people in the industry think of her as level-headed and exceptionally cool but Irene gets extremely flustered whenever she's alone without her members. Who wouldn't, right? The truth of the matter is: Wendy's mere presence is more than enough to ensure Irene that she's doing just fine. The glances they share from time to time, Wendy looking away with that adorable smile on her face; they're all clear signs of their feelings being reciprocated.  No matter what anyone says, Wendy is always seemingly proud of her.</p><p>It's one of the reasons why Irene gets more and more confident as time passes by, because Wendy is always there to reassure her she's not just a pretty face or an empty shell.</p><p>“Does your leg still hurt?” Wendy asks softly, sitting up slightly so Irene's head slides down to her lap instead. She looks over the older woman's body, eyes landing on the slightly swollen ankle. “We should go to the doctor and get it checked out in case it's serious.”</p><p>A soft, protestful whine escapes Irene as she turns over and hides her face between the creases of Wendy's loose t-shirt (Irene needs to speak to Wendy about wearing such attractive outfits like these at home). She doesn't feel any pain at the moment and would like to stay in Wendy's bed forever if she can help it. As long as Irene includes a bit of pouting and a little bit more of pretending she’s too tired to get out of bed, Wendy should relent by then. It’s not like the hamster can resist her for that long either way; it’s obvious from how Wendy always gives in so quickly. Feeling Wendy’s fingers gently threading through her locks, Irene finds herself starting to feel a tiny bit sleepier again. What is this magic that Wendy is doing to her? A bit unfamiliar but welcome all the same.</p><p>Wendy’s eyes watch with one of the softest gazes she is capable for, loving the sight of Irene lolling to sleep on her lap. The leader must very comfortable with her to do this.</p><p>“You’re not going to fall asleep, by the way,” Wendy interrupts the calm silence, eliciting a groan from Irene. She can’t stop herself from laughing when Irene starts throwing punches at her. “You need to eat brunch at least or else you might get gastric pains.”</p><p>“I’m not the one with gastric pains.”</p><p>Irene sits up from her position at once, the initial loving gaze turning into a flat glare when she sees the sheepish smile on Wendy’s face – so the woman does know that she has gastric and digestive problems too. As far as Irene knows, Wendy doesn’t always have her regular meals or eats her normal portion as part of her routine. It is a pretty ridiculous routine and cycle that Wendy follows but That makes her mad enough to pinch Wendy’s cheek hard, not even cracking a smile when Wendy pouts at her. Irene can let go of anything, even their fights that have resulted in cold shoulders but not this one; Wendy’s health will not be compromised for anything ever again. Her heart flutters when the pout soon turns into a look that calls for a smooch; Wendy is completely asking for it. </p><p>Finally letting go of Wendy’s cheek, Irene leans in and plants a kiss on the red surface before running out of the room.  She clamps her hand over her mouth, squealing into her palms once she registers their relationship and her actions a moment ago.</p><p>“Yah! Stop squealing and come down already!”</p><p><em>Seulgi must have thought it was Wendy,</em> Irene thinks. If the latter knew it was the leader, she wouldn’t have dropped all her formalities at all. She doesn’t say a word, simply rubbing her chest to calm herself. It’d be good to not to be obvious if she’s going to be alone downstairs.</p><p>“What do you think I’m doing, Kang?”</p><p>The two maknaes make eye contact immediately, bursting into laughter when they see Seulgi’s petrified expression. They really take the greatest pleasure in making their teddy bear scared shitless. It really becomes leaps and bounds funnier when Seulgi has to stand in front of Irene, because their age gap of three years seems to increase by another five. Perhaps it would be a bit funnier if Wendy was here to join Seulgi in getting scared by their leader but this will suffice for now… plus, their bet is nowhere near over. As long as they get an answer out of Irene or Wendy by this evening, one of them is going to have a windfall and treat everyone to dinner. Unless, of course, they win something from Seulgi's empty wallet... then there'll be dessert to be given out. </p><p>“I didn’t know it was you, Unnie.” Seulgi mumbles, crossing her arms over her chest. She’s always being teased by the younger ones. “I’m going to get my best friend down for breakfast now. Hmph.”</p><p>The stomping of feet up the stairs would have earned more and more laughter but with Irene standing there like a military sergeant, neither of them would dare. In fact, it’s almost as if Irene already found out about the bet they made with everyone else last night, or she’s just pissed with them for making noise. If there was no noise and utter peace, Wendy wouldn’t have woken up and she wouldn’t be down here instead. Being at ease in Wendy’s arms and simply lying together under the covers with their bodies pressed close? Man, Irene will bribe every single person for that to happen again and for it to last an entire day this time.</p><p>“You two better stop teasing Seulgi so much,” Irene reminds, tapping the both of their heads on the way to the kitchen. She could already smell the huge feast when she came down the stairs and honestly, there is no better way to appeal herself to Wendy’s parents than offer her assistance.</p><p>Mrs Son has one hand on the frying pan and the other stirring the boiling pot of soup beside it. – it’s obvious where Wendy got her cooking and multi-tasking skills from. In the dorm, the only people who go near the kitchen on a regular basis are her and Wendy, both cooking lots in portions compared to scraps. Knowing that the members enjoy their food is what motivates them to try new dishes, more so on Wendy's side. More often than not, Irene chances upon all kinds of weird concoctions sitting in their refrigerator, only for it to turn out delicious. Seeing how well-versed Mrs Son is in the kitchen, there's no surprise as to why Wendy has such a talent for cooking and baking. It truly is her lucky stars if Wendy and her get married, especially with Wendy loving the kitchen so much.</p><p>“Oh, Joohyun!”</p><p>“Good morning,” Irene greets with a shy bow, her cheeks still dusted with a shade of light pink. She never once considered being loved by her members’ parents as something to be ridiculously happy over but this feels different. “Um…. Is there anything I can help you with?”</p><p>The thought of someone as kind and thoughtful as Irene being with her daughter makes Mrs Son a lot more peaceful at heart. She knows all the issues that Wendy goes through whenever she’s alone in her bedroom; worrying about her diet and her looks, wondering why she never gets enough screen time. All her concerns die down after a while because Wendy knows her members might not always relate. There’s only one person who she can go to when that happens is none other than her mother. This calls for worry for sure; it never made sense to her mother then, because why would anyone give in to all of this and in a country they didn’t grow up in? Only after meeting the other members did she realise why Wendy insists on staying in Korea despite the mistreatment.</p><p>“There’s no need actually. I’m almost done with the fried rice so maybe you can just take out the kimchi and seaweed flakes?” Mrs Son offers, knowing the leader will not sit down until she allows her to have a hand in preparing their brunch.</p><p>Irene doesn’t even respond, simply striding towards the refrigerator to retrieve the said items. She’s just glad Mrs Son is willing to let her help out in the kitchen – that is a sacred place for most mothers and they rarely let anyone else into their safe haven. After hearing how Mrs Son mostly chased Wendy’s childhood friends and past boyfriend out of the kitchen without any hesitation, Irene was quite literally prepared to get on her knees and beg to be allowed to help. Her steps are light and her movements are smooth, swiftly taking all the cutlery and necessary ingredients even without being told to. She already knows what the girls would like so it’s a bit easier to help. Plus, the advice that Wendy gave her last night just before they lost themselves to sleep was extremely helpful. Irene made sure to take it all into account before offering her help.</p><p>“I’m surprised you know where everything is, Joohyun. It’s like you’ve been secretly living here with us for years,” Mrs Son giggles, watching the young woman bustle around. It’s pretty fascinating to see a woman like Irene being so fatally confident here.</p><p>“Seungwan gave me some pointers so…”</p><p>Mrs Son involuntarily shakes her head with a soft chuckle – how predictable of her youngest daughter. She already knows why Wendy feels the need to warn Irene, partially because she had quite literally chased Wendy’s ex-boyfriend out with a ladle in hand. That must have traumatized Wendy pretty badly, considering she had to give Irene pointers way beforehand.</p><p>“Clever girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, it’s time for brunch!”</p><p>While the lovely girlfriend is busy downstairs, Wendy herself remains in bed with the covers now over her face. She hasn’t got a chance to sleep in for years now, and in her own bed at that. Of course she's going to take the chance to do before they return to Korea.</p><p>“Son Seungwan! ” Seulgi whines, her hands still resting on her hips.</p><p>Wendy doesn't give the slightest response to her best friend, even turning to lie on her side and facing the other way from the frustrated teddy bear instead. She rarely gets to sleep this deeply, and on the verge of snoring like a pig right in front of the latter at that. In any case, it's always her trying to wake the other members for their meals so a little reverse shouldn't be a big deal. <em>The world would definitely be a much better place if Irene was lying in her arms right at this very instant,</em> Wendy sighs inwardly. She should have taken the opportunity to lock Irene in bed with her legs when she could; who cares about breakfast anyway? Certainly not her when Irene is in the equation. Knowing Irene though... the possibility of simply lying in bed and cuddling together for the entire day is close to impossible.</p><p>“Geez, waking you up is worse than spending a night with those two...” Seulgi practically shudders at her own words, chills going down her spine when she remembers what she had to sleep through last night. “Can you please get up and go down so you can answer our questions?”</p><p>“Leave me alone...”</p><p>Seulgi huffs and jumps onto the bed, rolling around comfortably atop the soft covers. She should have been the one sleeping here last night if it wasn't for their leader who blatantly cheated. Stretching her legs across Wendy's covered body, Seulgi scans the bedroom again. She didn't get to take a good look last night because she was warned against disturbing the couple and boy, entering the room is off-limits when they're both inside. The last time Seulgi entered a couple's room - it was a mistake she swore never to make again or she would really have to start going to church.</p><p>“Don't you want to see what we're going to have?”</p><p>“I don't think of food twenty-four seven, Sseul. I'm good where I am,” Wendy reiterates for the nth time this morning. She frankly will pass up her mother's homemade food just to sleep in Irene's arms.</p><p>The teddy bear shuts her mouth before she can even respond, spotting someone very, very familiar at the doorway listening in to their conversation. She releases an audible gulp, her eyes squeezing shut as her face is now buried into the covers. There is only one person in the world that both Seulgi and Wendy are simultaneously afraid of, not just because her gaze causes an eerie feeling but her power to make them do everything with one look. Another reason to worry about it now is Wendy has to do whatever is asked of her, because Irene isn't just a friend or her leader now. As it is, Wendy is already undoubtedly whipped for all their members and Irene always had a soft spot, now that soft spot is just going to become bigger and more secure in its place. </p><p>It doesn't save Wendy from what's about to happen though.</p><p>“SON!! SEUNG!! WAN!!”</p><p>“I'M UP NOW!”</p><p>Irene watches in complete satisfaction as Wendy throws the covers off and runs straight into the bathroom. She would have come to wake Wendy up herself if she knew it was going to be so easy. Her eyes follow Wendy's disastrously shapely figure that's emphasized in those short shorts and tank-top; it almost seems like a trance that Irene is trapped in. She really shouldn't be ogling her own girlfriend like a pervert though; too many thoughts that should never be revealed aloud are going through her mind right now. There is, however, one person that Irene seems to have missed out here and that's Kang Seulgi herself, hiding beneath the covers with her body curled into the shape of a shrimp. Seulgi, and her sharp ears, involuntarily listening in on Irene's tiny battle with herself.</p><p>
  <em>“No, Joohyun. You cannot stare at her butt like that. That’s more than creepy and rude.”</em>
</p><p>  </p><p>Brunch was surprisingly good, what with the usual amount her mother usually makes for the family and the two maknaes' interference this time round. It is a miracle in itself that nothing is burnt and absolutely scrumptious too. Wendy isn't questioning her mother's abilities but there is no way she could have finished everything so quickly, even the washing of used utensils have already been done. It didn't take her too long to figure it out though, not when Irene and her mother look like best friends who reunite after decades of not seeing each other. This is a pretty odd scene to witness but Wendy has one hand supporting her face and the other holding her fork as she stares at the oblivious pair in front of her. It’s obvious that Irene has already won her mother over, God knows by what means but Wendy isn’t complaining. She does have the power to make people fall in love with her anyway, whether it’s intentional or not.</p><p>“Wannie…” Seulgi nudges her best friend lightly, face leaning in so her lips are right beside Wendy’s ears. She is a bit wary of this, since last night’s bed isn’t even over yet. “Did you tell your mother to be nice to Joohyun-unnie? They look so close.”</p><p>“I don’t know, Sseul. I really don’t.”</p><p>Mrs Son continues to take bits of all the different dishes, only to put them into Irene’s bowl and no one else’s. She doesn’t even give any to her daughters, which is what she usually does first and foremost. Before any of them know it, Irene’s bowl is full of all sorts of things.</p><p>“Thank you. Please eat well,” Irene murmurs softly, her smile widening when she directs her gaze to her girlfriend. The look on the younger woman's face has her in stitches already; the latter resembles a frightened puppy through and through. She faces Wendy with the crooked grin everyone loves. “Why are you looking at me like that? Are you waiting for me to feed you or something?”</p><p>The speed at which Wendy looks away from Irene is enough to cause everyone a bucket full of amusement. She almost feels as if a thousand people have caught her for watching porn or something, especially with the way they're staring at her in a judgemental manner. It's not like she intentionally wanted to stare at Irene either; her mother and her girlfriend becoming best friends overnight is a good cause for suspicion. She should have known that Irene would bust her little bubble in front of everyone though; that's how her almighty girlfriend rolls most of the time. Wendy is practically the scape-goat when it comes to making her members laugh, and she's the mood maker back home so it's a pretty fatal mix. Irene being the one who invokes a willingness in Wendy to embarrass herself; Wendy would never say no to her.</p><p>“Okay, enough small talk! I want details about last night. D-E-T-A-I-L-S.”</p><p>Wendy furrows her brows, slightly flustered by their youngest member's sudden interruption. “What details? Nothing much happened.”</p><p>A small giggle leaves Irene's lips; she already has an idea of what details the members are referring to without even needing to hear it for herself.  There is a good reason why Irene never likes to be in the hot seat and Wendy always bails her out in the nick of time. The pressure the others put on them sometimes is enough to make Wendy combust.  </p><p> “You guys need to mind your own business.”</p><p>“Hey, that's not a very nice thing to say after what we did to push you two dumb-dumbs together!” Joy interjects, her eyes narrowing to a glare. </p><p>Well, Joy isn't wrong for saying that too.</p><p>Because Joy and Seulgi have successfully made Irene jealous several times before the flight, Irene had a bit more courage to approach Wendy even though her plans never worked out. She might not have tried to sit beside Wendy on the plane; it wasn't just because she was worried about the latter, but also due to the other members being so proactive in offering their company. Although all four of them love showering Wendy with teases and jokes, they also know when to take care of her properly. And truth be told, Irene will never get over Wendy constantly proving herself to be Joy's number one fan. It doesn't seem like a joke anymore, and Irene finds herself on edge whenever there are interview questions like that. On the other hand, everyone knows Wendy and Seulgi are practically soulmates. </p><p>“We made our feelings clear and made out. A LOT.”</p><p>“UNNIE!!!”</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>The epitome of embarrassment.</p><p>Wendy always wondered what the definition of embarrassment meant.</p><p>It could be falling flat on her face with people watching her; it could be her voice cracking during a song. Sometimes, Wendy thinks it might be her thicker thighs in comparison to her members'. On much kinder days, Wendy would have an inkling that her antics on shows would embarrass her members. Basically, Wendy thinks she can cause herself the biggest embarrassment ever but hearing her own girlfriend be so blunt about their actions last night… it’s something new. </p><p>“I can’t believe you said that aloud, Unnie.”</p><p>“Well, it’s true!”</p><p>Okay fine, perhaps Wendy is a tiny bit happy that Irene was so open to admitting their relationship. She has never thought about them not being a secret because of the environment they live in. It doesn’t help that Irene always keeps her own thoughts and feelings to herself; none of them ever know her feelings a hundred percent. Wendy’s first thought would be that Irene might not want to admit they’re together. It's bad enough that people always think Irene might be dating one of the other male idols, not forgetting the fans who seem to ignore the blatant reality that Irene doesn't care to be near them. The first thing Irene does if she’s done MC-ing is to look for the members and make sure they’re all okay; she can barely care enough about the male idols around her.</p><p>Irene wraps her arms around Wendy’s waist, closing the distance between their bodies. She might call Wendy the koala and the too-affectionate one but their fans know just which one is clingier. In any case, Wendy never makes an effort to pull away from her clutches. “You’re not angry, right? I just thought maybe we could be more straightforward since we're around your family and the members only…”</p><p>That actually makes Wendy's heart ache a bit, because Irene isn't wrong for thinking that way. It wasn't even something Wendy was upset about; she was just taken aback by how blatant Irene was. She failed to see that Irene was trying to be as comfortable as possible. Going back to Korea as girlfriends means a lot more control over their own jealousy and emotions; the lack of freedom to express their feelings - things are going to be so different once they head home. Irene, for one, doesn't know if she can take the challenge of pretending she does not want Wendy all to herself. Maybe that's why she's constantly trying to show her love now; Wendy might not experience it at its full potential when their vacation is over. </p><p>“No, of course not. It's just... it's so unlike you, Unnie.” Wendy mumbles, her hand resting atop Irene's. Now the problem is: how she's going to phrase it in such a way that Irene doesn't start thinking about how to stop. “Plus we did make out a lot anyway. I think I was just surprised that you'd be this open. God, I hope they don't ask us about our sex life in the future.”</p><p>Oh...</p><p>
  <em>Sex life?</em>
</p><p>Wendy pokes Irene's cheek with her finger, one of the goofiest grins on her face.</p><p>“You're daydreaming again.”</p><p>“O-Oh, right...”</p><p>The perplexed expression on Irene's face only becomes cuter the longer Wendy stares. She likes seeing the leader let go of her facade in front of her, because Irene doesn't feel embarrassed or compelled to do so; it just happens pretty naturally. There have been so many instances in which Irene has shown that she can be herself the most around Wendy; one such example is probably when Irene was a bit tipsy at the airport. She didn't have any intention to drink because she was afraid she might act out in front of the fans and cameras - if it wasn't for Wendy's assurance that she'll be there to take care of her, Irene would definitely have stayed away from alcohol that day. Or, when Irene had no problem showing how scared she was of heights because Wendy was there to hold her.</p><p>“Seungwan-ah, can you hold me for a bit?”</p><p>Wendy would have made sure to tease Irene before, but she didn’t like the vulnerable, soft tone that Irene had taken on this time. She has experienced it enough to know that Irene needs comfort and assurance instead. “Of course, Unnie. I would even without you asking.”</p><p>When Irene’s frame visibly relaxes in Wendy’s arms, the silence between them resumes its serene state instead of the tense one present a while ago. The sense of fear that keeps reappearing at the thought of being caught by the cameras one day is driving Irene crazy. Although it’s only been one night that they’ve actually agreed to date, she knows eagled-eyed fans always have ways of spreading their own theories on certain social media platforms where their company has rats doing all the spying for them. For all they know, these theories just might lead to something more harmful to their career and private lives. Then again, Irene has never been completely confident about anything before, not even her dancing skills or doing CF commercials. The consequences would be dire and she's not going to be sticking around for that.</p><p>Wendy probably didn’t try to fit in deliberately, but she was already that kind of person when she first entered the company. The same old hamster who was so timid in front of Irene, always trying to make friends with the cold beauty.</p><p>Memories of that time will never be forgotten – how can Irene forget the way Wendy kept trying to ask the others if approaching her was a good idea? She could have chosen to try her luck as did all the other trainees but there was something holding her back. Wendy brought baked goods with her every day so everyone thought she bought them on her way here but it turned out to be the exact opposite. At the time, Wendy had only gotten close to Seulgi, so she told Seulgi everything about her life. The truth is: some of them were store-bought, and the only box that was handmade was meant to be given Irene only.</p><p>Of course, Irene wouldn’t be eating it alone but the thought of that had touched her heart when she heard it. The box of baked goods were given to someone else by accident and Wendy had to be pacified by Seulgi afterwards because she was crying like a baby.</p><p>“Remember during trainee days when you didn’t even dare to be in the same room as me?” Irene asks, turning around to wrap her arms around her beloved’s neck.</p><p>Wendy pouts at the sudden reminder. “You can’t blame me though! You were this beauty that didn’t like to be with people and you scared me! Whenever I opened my mouth, you would just glare at me…”</p><p>Irene would never, for the life of her, glare at an angel like Wendy herself; whether it’s now or before debut. It just isn’t something Irene would do, hence her confusion right now. Perhaps someone input the idea into Wendy’s head because that’s more than impossible. Trainees then always tried to do two things: one, get close and form cliques as soon as possible; two, start gossiping and cause problems between other trainees. </p><p>“I would never!”</p><p>“Pft, such a liar.” Wendy huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. She doesn't bother to try and detach Irene's arms around her neck though; the woman won't let her go so easily. “I wouldn’t even be talking to you and your eyes would be on me already, as if I would say something to embarrass you.”</p><p>It takes some time for Irene to actually recall the ‘glare’ that Wendy is currently speaking of because she has no recollection of the incident whatsoever. Her trainee life was simple and revolved only around one goal: to debut with good members. She wasn’t bothered with making close friends or being a social butterfly because the people in the industry are not clean at all. Furthermore, debuting when she’s so much older than the others automatically means she’s the leader; she has to be independent and be able to stand alone. Why would Irene even glare at anyone when she’s busy minding her own business? The only time she drops everything is when….</p><p>“Oh my God, Son Seungwan.”</p><p>“What? Did you finally remember when you glared at me and wanted to bite my head off? Or maybe how you always turn around when I’m walking towards you? You were so—”</p><p>“You stupid woman.”</p><p>The offended look on Wendy’s face almost makes Irene feel a bit sorry for calling her that but it’s nothing short of the truth. She never once glared at Wendy and she was correct. Bringing her hands down to interlace their fingers together, Irene leans in and presses her forehead against Wendy’s smooth one. Another reason why she loves it when Wendy’s bangs are parted in the middle instead of looking like a complete helmet. Wendy’s beauty is often ignored by the stylists and their effort into styling her never shows, maybe that’s the reason why Wendy doesn’t always feel confident about how she looks on stage. Irene will never forgive their stylist and coordinators for doing her girlfriend so dirty all the time; it should be a bloody crime for real.</p><p>Irene pulls back so she can look into her girlfriend’s eyes, “I always stared at you because your voice was beautiful. For a long time, Seulgi sat at the top of us, just like a pyramid of vocals. Everyone was breath taken the moment you entered. For me… I felt it so differently when you looked at me with that smile and bowed so deeply. The impression you gave? Irreplacable.”</p><p>Now if Wendy had known this was how Irene felt about her all this time, she wouldn’t have hesitated to approach the older woman. She always tried to avoid Irene first and foremost because she was afraid Irene would dislike her even more.</p><p>“Seriously?” Wendy utters to herself, volume turning down so much. She wasted so much time worrying about what Irene might think of her and the negative consequences. Not for a moment did she wonder about the result if Irene agreed to be her friend. “No wonder the members always say I’m the silliest at times.”</p><p>If it were other times, Irene would have let Wendy whine to her heart's content but not now, not when she could be doing more important things with her. She doesn't wait for Wendy to look up, her free hand lifting Wendy's chin instead. Just how much more adorable can their resident hamster become? As if Wendy doesn’t already take care of all of them like their mothers combined into one, she thinks she’s the least talented in their group – which earned her several beatings, by the way. It just doesn’t make sense for the pillar of the entire group to be feeling that way; it also says a lot about how their shitty company has been treating her. While three members in particular get to shine in their own way, it's always either Wendy or yeri that get shortchanged the most.</p><p>"See? Your confidence was what lead to this,” Irene says, lifting their interlaced fingers. “If you didn’t confess, you think we’d be holding hands and actually clear of each other’s feelings right now?”</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>And on the other side of the door stands not one, not two, but six sneaky mice that are seeking answers to their little bet from last night. They barely managed to get anything out of the two lovers because of Irene’s little revelation that destroyed any chances. Wendy had quite literally bolted from the table and into the kitchen just to drop her plates before rushing upstairs. It wasn't anyone's fault that they didn't ask though, it was pretty fun to watch Wendy lose her shit over such a trivial confession when she's usually the one trying to keep people's shit together for them. Furthermore, the only person who can cause this sort of chaos is none other than Irene Bae. She makes everyone drop everything on their hands, her beauty changing the standards by far too much. It only adds to how smitten Wendy originally was in the first place.</p><p>“Seulgi-unnie is going to become broke soon,” Yeri claps like a seal, smile turning into one of the crooked grins that could be comparable to a villain’s in movies. “I told you, Unnie, bet on the same side with us and you’ll win some money.”</p><p>Using one hand to push Yeri’s face away, Seulgi presses her ear against the room door to get as much information as possible. She has lost far too many bets with the maknaes already, and maybe taking advice from her best friend would have been a good idea. These bets are the cause of her empty wallet (unfortunately) yet Seulgi doesn't seem to learn her lesson.</p><p>
  <em>“Wasn’t it you who made the first move though?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When did I?”</em>
</p><p>There was some muffled giggling and movements on the bed right after Irene’s little protest, signaling a little tussle of some sort. God knows what the heck is going on inside but truthfully, she doesn't want to know or even have an inkling of it. It’s way too much for her poor imagination, and it’s going to change her entire impression of the leader and her soulmate. Seulgi already has too many things to deal with; being bullied by the maknaes on a regular basis and dealing with two oblivious fools for so long. She'll be damned if she doesn't get to win the bet this time round. </p><p>
  <em>“Stop bluffing. You totally confessed first!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“YEESSSSS!!!”</em>
</p><p>Irene lifts her head from the crook of Wendy’s neck (much to Wendy's displeasure), eyes scanning their surroundings suspiciously. She definitely heard that obnoxious voice from somewhere pretty close by; that familiar high pitched scream that only comes out when she feels wronged.</p><p>“Did you hear that, Wannie? It sounded like Seulgi.”</p><p>Wendy nods lazily, her eyes still closed. She likes peaceful moments like this, cuddling with the love of her life in bed and cherishing every bit of their blossoming relationship like this. Who cares if her best friend is busy yelling beside their door? It’s probably towards the two maknaes who keep bullying her. Well clearly, Irene doesn’t agree with Wendy’s perspective because she’s up and off the bed. She presses her ear on the door, almost fuming when the sounds of muttering become more evident.  </p><p>“Does it matter?”</p><p>“It does matter if they’re EAVESDROPPING on us and our business.” Irene slams her fist against the door. She needs to make sure her members and her future in-laws do not maintain the habit of listening in to their conversations like that. “See?”</p><p>Without another word, Wendy’s eyelids flutter open; she opens her arms wide, waiting for Irene to come back to bed. She can hardly be bothered about the other members listening in to their conversation; it’s not something new either. They always tried to butt their noses into their business, more so after they discovered Wendy’s obviously huge crush on Irene. The only weird thing is why Irene took so long to realize it. Maybe down the years, they’ll be listening in to Wendy and Irene having a midnight romp or something and Wendy wouldn’t give a single reaction. Right now, Irene is ironically the one with a problem even after being so bold with her revelations. Irene truly is a woman of many sides; some yet to be discovered and some already one of the most precious things Wendy adores. </p><p>“Do you care about this?” Irene flails her arms in an exaggerated manner.</p><p>“No. Now come here.”</p><p>Irene stomps forward with non-existent smoke exiting her ears, sitting at the edge of the bed. Her eyes are fixated on Wendy’s face, admiring how peaceful the latter looks just lying there. Wendy might be the most underrated member and the one who some fans choose not to acknowledge but Irene finds that so difficult to swallow down. She gets upset all the time because of this but Wendy always has her own logic to follow and surprisingly, persuades Irene to follow as well. It's not as if Irene can pretend she's angry or upset with Wendy in any way; all Wendy needs to do is smile and just be herself - poof, there goes Irene's anger or initial displeasure with anything. </p><p>Her hand reaching down to touch Wendy’s cheek, Irene can’t resist the urge to smile. “You’re so beautiful, even when you’re being irritating to me. I can’t believe I have to pretend I don’t care about them eavesdropping.”</p><p>“Why do we have to care though? You did say we can be more like ourselves when we’re here because we’re at home. It’s one of the only places we can consider heaven because no one’s going to judge or forbid us from doing anything. From now on, I'm going to be as open as I can because that's what you deserve; to be shown how much you're loved.”</p><p>Tears well up in Irene's eyes when she finally hears those words; it is not easy for someone who has low self-esteem and confidence to be so sure of their own decisions. Furthermore, this decision was spurred on by Irene's bravery earlier too. Wendy must have thought about it so hard and decided to go along with this because she wants Irene to be happy. </p><p>“Baby, can you get up for a bit?”</p><p>Sensing that the atmosphere has changed, Wendy immediately pushes herself up from the bed and rests her back against the headboard. She knows that Irene is feeling a little off with how she's moving forward with things but she's determined to show Irene how much she loves her. Wendy doesn't fall short when she expresses her admiration for Irene, it's obvious to the fans and the cameras alike. </p><p>Irene scoots forward and moves so her face is right in front of Wendy’s, her breath tickling the latter’s lips. “Do you know how much I love you?”</p><p>“I love you more, Unnie. I hope you know that,” Wendy lifts Irene’s chin with her finger, her nose brushing against the older woman’s.</p><p>Just like that, Irene finds herself lying flat on the bed again, (willingly) pinned under Wendy and her glorious beauty. There is always some way in which Wendy can make Irene breathless and forget about the things that were originally on her mind. She stares up at the love of her life, admiring the sharp jaw that shapes Wendy’s face so perfectly. Wendy had looked good with a little more meat on her face but Irene loves every single side of her. She knows that there is only one look that Wendy truly looks the most beautiful in, and that's when she's confident about herself. After years of watching Wendy degrade and hurt her body of her own accord because of comments and criticism from antis and fans alike, Irene finally gets to see her doing something different for a change.</p><p>See?</p><p>This is why Irene needed to come to Wendy’s house.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>“Please? That was barely an admission of who confessed first!”</p><p>“It so was!” Seulgi whines, trying to pull her wallet back from the two devils. She clearly won the bet between all of them but everyone is still trying to con her into losing her money. “Unnie already implied that Wannie was the one who confessed first!”</p><p>Thanking God that her girlfriend is right beside her, Yeri makes a quick grab for the wallet that’s in the air. She refuses to acknowledge the fact that she has to jump so much before the wallet lands in her hands – if Seulgi was shorter, things would have been so much easier. Speaking of Seulgi's height, Yeri wonders if her height difference matches another one of their closest friends. One thing that was never said but everyone knows for sure is that Seulgi is most definitely not the straightest. Despite what people might say or think, Seulgi is pretty open minded to the idea of experimenting with other people. She would probably go pretty far into it too; in fact, there’s one person who’s been on her mind lately. This one person who has known Seulgi for months now, and managed to become such a close friend.</p><p>“We make a deal.”</p><p>Seulgi finally stops struggling, her eyes narrowing to glare at the maknae. Her ideas are never smart or good enough to make a fair deal – to put things bluntly, she shortchanges. She has experienced it a couple of times already, not forgetting when Yeri promised to get her a new phone cover, only to fool with her a used one from years ago.  </p><p>“What kind?”</p><p>“I’ll set you up with someone you fancy,” Yeri says, waving the wallet in the air.  She knows just who the other party should be in order to appease Seulgi; it's also a good oppportunity to save Seulgi from being so darn lonely all the time. No matter how mean and disturbingly playful Yeri can be, her members will always be number one in the heart.</p><p>Well, that's not exactly a bad idea... </p><p>Not only will it save Seulgi from being a third wheel at any possible time, she'll also have a companion when the others are out on dates or something. She could go on her knees and beg the members to just enjoy their dates and they still wouldn't feel at ease. Sometimes, it makes Seulgi feel loved but others, it also makes her feel like a burden to them and their happiness; . Being grownups and all, Seulgi doesn’t want her members to keep worrying about her as if she can’t take care of her own love life still. She doesn’t mind being set up on dates if it’s going to stop them from being such worrywarts. All five of them need to find their happiness in one way or another in any case; it doesn’t matter what form it is in or between who and who.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Another grin forms upon Yeri’s face, immediately whipping out her phone to contact someone. She already knows just the person for the solution; everyone knows who it is. She only giggles when a reply comes right after she texts – this woman is absolutely whipped for their bear and the latter probably doesn’t even know it herself.</p><p>“MMkay, I’m done. You can text this person later when we’re gone.”</p><p>Joy cocks her head lightly, still confused at what her girlfriend is planning. She might agree with introducing someone to the older woman but who to complete the task? Frankly, her instincts and spontaneous movements are no match for Yeri's and that's why they match even better. There is no end to the predictions of their upcoming dates; the fun and the amusement they have for each other. In a sense, Joy likes to be surprised by her girlfriend’s antics because it’s always something unexpected and unusual. The persona Yeri has on camera and off is not too far off but still enough to keep their relationship fresh on edge. Their views on having a relationship like this is pretty similar, so it makes communicating easier as compared to other couples and people.</p><p>“Babe? Who did you text just now?”</p><p>Yeri smiles, nuzzling her face against Joy’s arm. She’s extremely proud of herself for setting her up on a date and receiving the wallet in addition to that too. “Someone we all know would treat Seulgi-unnie very well. I think she would be more than happy to go on a date with her.”</p><p>Seulgi stands alone in the living room now, hands shaking as she types in the phone number to save her contact. She hasn’t been out on a date with a girl before, and it’s going to be extremely nerve-wracking once she’s at the venue itself. Don’t talk about texting; Seulgi rarely spends hours on her phone talking to people – her phone is a mechanism for games. Her friends always question her on why she’s always on her phone when their text messages don’t get replied. All Seulgi can do is express her guilt with a sheepish smile and when she does that, literally no one can fault her for anything. Of course, Seulgi is going to utilize her ultimate bear smile that makes everyone fall for her. Hopefully, the other person in question is also an idol so their status classes will never become a burden.</p><p>“Bless me,” Seulgi mumbles under her breath. Her fingers tremble over the home button, knowing the reply had come in and was simply waiting for her to read it. She can’t help but start feeling like an absolute wreck when another message comes in.</p><p>“Wait… isn’t this… Sunmi-unnie? Then why did Yeri have to text her from her own phone instead of min---”</p><p> </p><p>“KIM YERRIIMMMM!!!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you prefer to drop ccs or be mutuals (dm me your thoughts hehe) instead:</p><p>curiouscat: www.curiouscat.me/lostinsoul</p><p>twitter: @hyunforwan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>